


Me Enamora al Ser Felíz

by EverettV



Series: Todo Lo Que Siento [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Lovino and Antonio are getting married, and neither could be happier





	Me Enamora al Ser Felíz

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to talk with you forever. I remember every word you've ever said to me..." - Lisa Kleypas

Lovino stares at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair one last time. He has a clip holding back his hair, as it always had a tendency to get into his face at the wrong time, and today, there would be nothing getting in his way. Today, everything has to be perfect. His grandfather and brothers are watching him, and though he is glad for their support, it’s making him more nervous. “What if it’s not perfect?” He asks quietly. 

“Do you love him?” Romulus asks, walking up behind Lovino and fixing his tie while Lovino stares at himself in the mirror. Lovino nods, meeting his grandfather’s eyes. “Then it will be perfect. Because you love him, and he loves you dearly. You are in your guys’ favourite place in the world, unifying with one another. What could be more perfect than that? You don’t even need a ceremony and a crowd of friends and family, you’re just choosing to do it. I know you two could have eloped and you would have said it was perfect.” Romulus assures him, a smile on his face. “But I’m glad you didn’t, so that I can walk you down the aisle and tell you how proud of you I am.” 

“Thanks nonno.” He whispers, hugging him. He pulls his brothers in as well, hugging them all tightly. “I love you all so much. You’re the best family anyone could ever ask for.” He smiles softly, turning to look at himself in the mirror one last time before checking his watch. “It’s time.” The nerves crash into him. He feels sick to his stomach, but he won’t back down. They head from the doors of the hotel down to the beach. 

Feliciano falls in beside Emma, as he’ll be escorting her to the altar, where they will both stand behind Lovino, while Sebastian tells the band to start playing. Feliciano and Emma walk down the aisle, and as soon as they reach the end, Romulus and Lovino start. The nerves dissipate the moment Lovino sees Antonio at the end of the aisle, wearing a dark, wine red suit to match his own. Lovino doesn’t think he’s ever seen Antonio’s curls so neat. 

He can’t help the small laugh that bubbles from his chest as he steps beside him. He’s so happy. Antonio’s warm hands grasp his own, and the waves crashing on the shore is the only sound he can hear. He looks up into Antonio’s eyes, then turns his head, everything coming back as the priest starts talking. Lovino’s eyes are drawn back to Antonio’s, and Lovino can’t help but think that they’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life. 

Lovino can’t help but start to cry as he says his vows, gripping Antonio’s hands tightly, throat tight. It’s over too soon, and yet not soon enough. When Antonio’s lips meet his own, he surges forward, holding him close. The snap of a camera finally pulls him from his trance, bringing him back to the world where the small group is clapping and throwing flowers to them. The food is served, then the dancing starts. Lovino and Antonio go first, dancing to the song they first met to. 

“You remember when I accidentally dumped my drink on you, cause I was pushing through the crowd too quickly?” Lovino asks, looking up at Antonio. The Spaniard laughs, pulling Lovino a little closer. 

“I could never forget. A ruined shirt in exchange for the love of my life seems pretty fair to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I usually lose motivation with the harsh things around me. But whever I see your face, I remember all the beautiful things that can still happen to me." - Conee Berdera
> 
> me enamora al ser felíz is supposed to mean 'I fell in love with being happy' and if that is not right can someone let me know? I used google translate and it's from Sebastian Yatra's Todo Lo Que Siento
> 
> Written for Anónimo on Tumblr! Thanks for making a request!


End file.
